


That Takes The Cake

by star54kar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, kitchen disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: What do you do when you’re desperate to impress a man who is so good at caring for others? Try to take care of him, of course...even if you fail miserably in the process.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 22
Kudos: 60





	That Takes The Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amitiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/gifts).



> For Amitiel, who gave me the prompt of Domestic Fluff and a pairing of my choice. This ended up being more of a Pre-Relationship, but I laughed my head off while writing it and I hope that you enjoy. Thanks to my wonderful husband who deserves full credit for coming up with the title for this piece.

“I’m dead...I’m dead...I’m so dead,” Prompto muttered to himself as he rushed to grab a towel and failed in his effort not to panic.

Ignis was always going out of his way to take care of them all, so Prompto thought it would be a nice surprise for him to take care of Ignis for a change. He thought he had it all planned out so perfectly. Prompto had borrowed Noctis’ spare key to Ignis’ apartment and was going to do all of his chores for him. It started out well, he had taken Ignis’ laundry to the dry cleaners, dusted the apartment for him and even started cooking him dinner. While Prompto wasn’t as talented in the kitchen as Ignis, there were a few recipes that he was halfway decent at making. He had a nice vegetable curry simmering on the stove and he even tried his hand at making a cake for dessert.

All that was left to do was to wait for the cake to finish baking and to load up the dishwasher...which led him to his current problem. In the two minutes that Prompto had stepped out of the room to use the bathroom, foamy, soapy water had begun to cascade out of the dishwasher at an alarming rate. Prompto ran to try and manually shut off the dishwasher, slipped on the mess, and promptly lost his balance. He flailed his arms in vain to remain upright and crash landed hard on his ass in the middle of the soapy, sudsy mess.

Prompto tried to stand, but slipped and fell down again, landing in the exact same spot. Managing to get up to his knees without falling, he managed to turn off the dishwasher but the damage had been done. The floor was flooded and even though the dishwasher was turned off, soap and water continued to leak from the bottom of the machine. 

Prompto groaned in defeat. He was completely soaked and covered in soapy bubbles, and the dish towel he had grabbed in his haste was utterly saturated and had done little to help clean up the flood. But all of that was the least of his worries because Ignis was going to leave Noct’s soon and if he got here before Prompto managed to somehow clean this all up…

Wiping his soapy hand on a drier patch of his shirt, Prompto fished out his phone and called Noctis. “Come on...come on...answer!” Prompto urged as the phone continued to ring.

“Yeah?” Noctis casually answered the phone a ring shy of the call going to voicemail.

“Noct!” Prompto begged. “Noct, buddy you’ve got to help me! You’ve got to stall Iggy.”

“Shit, sorry, Prom. I thought you said you’d be good by the seventeenth hour. He just left my place about ten minutes ago. What happened?”

Prompto quickly switched over to camera mode, snapped a photo of his impending doom and sent it in a text to Noctis before resuming his begging. “You’ve got to save me, dude!”

Noctis, the miserable traitor, burst out laughing at his plight and choked out, “How the hell did you manage that, Prom?”

“Come on, Noct! This is serious. I’m going to die if you don’t help me! Call Iggy, and tell him you need him...tell him you tried to cook something and that it started a fire! I don’t know, tell him something...anything...please!!! If Iggy doesn’t kill me, I’ll owe you for the rest of my life!”

Prompto tensed, as he heard the sound of a key turning in the latch and he knew he was out of time. “Shit. Noct, you better start planning my funeral because Iggy just got home.”

“Good luck, dude,” Noctis said seriously, all trace of merriment gone from his voice in an instant. “Call me later if you manage to survive.”

“Will do,” Prompto promised and added a solemn, “Pray for me,” before he ended the call. 

Footsteps echoed in the hall, and every footfall of Ignis’ fine Altissian leather shoes was one step closer to Prompto’s untimely demise.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked as he came into the kitchen and witnessed the chaotic mess that Prompto had made of everything. His eyes went wide as they took in the scene with Prompto on his knees in the center of the disaster, holding a sopping wet dish towel in one hand and his phone in the other.

Prompto looked at Ignis, perfectly put together as always, with his immaculate hair and perfectly coordinated outfit and slumped in defeat as he watched Ignis’ expression instantly smooth from surprised to utterly neutral.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said miserably as he dropped his gaze to the messy flooded floor and began to ramble. “I wanted to do something nice for you, and I don’t know what went wrong exactly, but I totally messed up, you work so hard and you’re always taking care of all of us, so I thought I’d take care of some things for you as a surprise, like your dry cleaning, and dinner, but the dishwasher exploded, and I couldn’t stop it, and I…”

“Prompto,” Ignis said fondly with a hint of mirth in his tone.

Prompto raised his eyes in disbelief to meet Ignis’ and was amazed to see a small smirk twinging at the corner of Ignis’ lips.

“It’s just some soapy water, there’s no harm done.” Ignis reassured.

Tension flew from Prompto’s body with relief at the realization that Ignis wasn’t going to kill him.

Ignis moved gracefully to a broom closet, pulled out a mop and bucket, and moved to assist Prompto in the clean up. “I presume you used regular dishwashing liquid?”

“Ye..yeah,” Prompto answered. “That’s what I use at home.”

Ignis chuckled, “You don’t have a dishwasher at home, do you?”

“Well no,” Prompto stammered dejectedly. “Not all of us can afford such a luxury you know.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Prompto.” Ignis soothed. “It’s just that you made a very common error that many people, myself included, make exactly  _ one _ time.”

Perking up, Prompto asked, “Really? What did I do wrong?”

Ignis smiled warmly and answered, “You can’t use regular dish soap in a dishwasher without the very result you see before you. You have to use a special dishwashing detergent.”

“Oh,” Prompto said sheepishly as he blushed bright red in his embarrassment.

“Like I said Prompto, no harm done.” Ignis reassured. “We’ll get it sorted.”

They worked together in a warm but comfortable silence, mopping up the soapy water until the kitchen was sparkling clean again.

“Something certainly smells delightful,” Ignis commented as he moved to put the mop away.

“Oh yeah, the cake!” Prompto exclaimed as he rushed to the oven. “I have to check it!”

Ignis peeked over his shoulder into the oven and declared, “That looks perfect, Prompto. Thank you.”

Prompto carefully removed the  _ Fluffy Chiffon Cake _ out of the oven and set it on the counter to cool. Then he checked on the curry, giving it a quick stir, and turned off the heat.

Ignis smiled warmly at Prompto and moved closer, reaching out a hand to gently remove a bit of soapy foam that had gotten stuck in his hair. Prompto flushed at the contact and butterflies seemed to have instantly gathered in the pit of his stomach.

“Why don’t you go and get cleaned up?” Ignis suggested. I can lend you something of mine while I put your clothes in the dryer.”

“Th..thanks Iggy,” Prompto said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Ignis joined him a moment later, wordlessly passed him a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring and a t-shirt, and left closing the door behind him. Prompto let out a huge sigh of relief and got dressed quickly. The clothes were a little large on him but they smelled fresh and clean and most importantly, they were dry.

Pulling out his phone, he sent Noctis a quick text.

_ Hey Buddy!  _

_ Surprisingly, I’m still alive.  _

_ You can call off the funeral. _

_ Good to know.  _

_ Glad to hear you’re still breathing. _

_ Call me later and let me know  _

_ how dinner came out. _

_ Will do, Noct. _

_ Thanks for your help today. _

_ Anytime, Prom. _

  
  


Feeling much less like a failure, Prompto emerged from the bathroom to find Ignis setting the table with two plates of curry. Ignis took his wet clothes and set them to dry while they ate. 

“This was wonderful, Prompto,” Ignis said with a smile when they finished the curry. “Thank you.”

“No biggie, Iggster. Sorry again about the dishwasher disaster.”

Ignis chuckled as he cleared the plates, “These things happen Prompto. I appreciate the thought behind it, and your company this evening. Are you ready for dessert? I must admit I’m dying to try that cake of yours. It smells heavenly.”

“Sure thing!” Prompto answered enthusiastically as he moved to plate up two still warm slices of cake.

Ignis closed his eyes as he took a bite and seemed lost in delight for a moment as he savored the flavor of the dessert. Then Ignis opened his eyes and in short order, there wasn’t a crumb left on his plate. “This was incredible, Prompto. Could I trouble you for the recipe?”

Prompto flushed, feeling utterly pleased at seeing Ignis smile because of something that he had done. “Of course Iggy. I’m happy you like it.”

Ignis reached a hand across the table to grasp Prompto’s as he said, “I don’t like it Prompto, I love it. I daresay, I have a new favorite dessert.”

“Wow, thanks, Iggy. I’m really glad you enjoyed it. Do you want me to get you another piece?”

“Yes, please,” Ignis answered.

Prompto moved to get up, but Ignis didn’t let go of his hand and instead stood along with him. His eyes were shining with emotion as he smiled fondly at Prompto and said, “Thank you, Prompto. For everything.”

Prompto blushed under the intensity of Ignis’ gaze as Ignis leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“Anytime, Iggy.” Prompto said softly as Ignis finally released his hand and he moved to slice another piece of cake. He placed it down in front of Ignis and feeling bolder than he ever had before in his life, leaned over to place a soft kiss of his own on Ignis’ cheek in return. Basking in triumph at Ignis’ heartfelt gaze, Prompto returned to his chair and as he ate his own piece of cake he smiled in the knowledge that this night hadn’t been such a disaster after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, so please let me know if you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
